


I surely got one

by TLwritefanfic



Category: Killing Eve (TV 2018)
Genre: Cute, Cute Ending, Domestic Fluff, F/F, Killing Eve (TV 2018) Season/Series 01, Killing Eve (TV 2018) Season/Series 02, Killing Eve (TV 2018) Season/Series 03, Villaneve watch movies, portrait of a lady on fire - Freeform, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:20:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26270101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TLwritefanfic/pseuds/TLwritefanfic
Summary: Villaneve watch "Portrait of a lady on fire" . Villanelle asked Eve what would she do if she were Marianne.
Relationships: Eve Polastri/Villanelle | Oksana Astankova
Comments: 2
Kudos: 33
Collections: Killing Eve Week 2020





	I surely got one

**Author's Note:**

> Ever since our beloved Villanelle told Eve that she wanted "Normal stuff. A nice life. Cool flat. Fun job. Someone to have movies with" in her Paris apartment, I want nothing but Villanelle to watch movies with someone she loves. So now, she will watch movies with her lover, Eve, in my universe. Please enjoy.

"I would have killed the guy" said Villanelle, "so that she doesn't have to marry him". She looked a bit annoyed seeing Heleoise crying at the concert. She was leaning towards TV from the couch and just changed her sitting position by throwing all her body to the back of sofa.

"Oksana, it was 18th Century" replied Eve. "They can't avoid this fate".

"Well, you know I would kill anyone for you even in 18th century", said Villanelle without removing her eyes from screen. 

Eve gave side eye only to smile half a second later. "well, too bad, Marianne wasn't you." 

"If you were Marianne, will you also let me marry the guy too?" asked Villanelle with a smirk. 

Eve looked at Villanelle for a few seconds...."I think first, I would let you marry him. After 8 months or so, I will come to Milan, murder him on the first night of my arrival by silting his throat in his sleep, burn down the house, replace your body with some fresh dead female body before doing so. Maybe I will kill one female servant and make her wear your clothes. Since he is a wealthy man, it won't be easy to sneak into his house since there will be many servants but their duties, shifts and total numbers of people in the house would be already informed by you so I could prepare in advance with that information. Or there was a woman named Giulia Tofana who was professional poisoner in 17th Century. Maybe you could buy poison from her, drug him every night and when he finally pass away, you , a very heartbroken widow commit suicide by "drowning" in the river. No one see you anymore except your shoes near river banks. But actually we become cottage core lesbians in some remote french village"

"Like now?" 

"Yeah, like now. But instead of reindeer sausages, we eat formage and baguette..."

Before Eve could finish her sentences, she felt her lover's lips on hers. 

"Does this remind you of something?" V pulled away first. "Like what?" , "Like London bus?"

"oh, Stop it", Eve laughed and pushed V away. 

"Are you gonna cook tonight?" asked Eve. "Yeah, what do you want?" 

"I don't know, spaghetti?"

"Excellent choice,ma'am" said Villanelle and walked right into kitchen. 

"Well, let's cook spaghetti now so that it would be finished by the time sunset arrives." V told herself. Eve love eating dinner in backyard watching the sun goes down. She loves it too. Sunset. and dinner with Eve and Eve. 

18th century French lesbians may not get happy ending but she surely got one, V thought.


End file.
